Acceptance
by doglover61
Summary: On Kagome's 16th birthday, she was turned into a black inu hanyou. She returns to the feudal era, hiding her true self, after her family brutally rejected her. Her identity is revealed, will she be accepted? When her heart is broken, who will help?


A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Don't go too hard on me! ;) I do not own Inuyasha. This story is Sess/Kag, but the first few chapters will just be explaining what happens before they encounter each other. They won't even involve Kagome and Sesshomaru talking, at least for a while. They will be in her point of view, and once they meet, they will begin to alternate between their POVs. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One- Kagome

She felt like the world was against her. Like they all hated her. But she knew she couldn't show it, at least if she wanted to be accepted by the few people who still cared about her. That's what kept her from falling down, letting the sadness and depression, the self-hatrid and pain, take her over. As long as she could fake humanity, she would.

*Flashback*

_"K-Kagome..." Souta whispered, terrified of her new self, terrified of his own sister. He slowly backed off, which quickly turned into running off, towards his mother. Kagome's head was bowed in shame, she knew this would happen. Her family had rejected her as soon as they found out. Found out that she was a half-demon. It happened on her 16th birthday, she turned into this... monster. It was because her mother had a "relationship" as you could call it, with a black inu demon. Now, Kagome had claws, black dog ears, and fangs. Not to mention golden eyes. She could hide it all, but her family had found out earlier._

_"Why are you here?" her mother desperately shouted at her, after exiting their house with a scared Souta behind her. She wanted to cry, but that's not why she came here. She didn't come here to be rejected and put to shame any more. _

_"I came to say goodbye, mother. I know you hate me, hate your own daughter, because I'm a half demon. You think that now I'm some kind of killing machine, which some people would agree to. But you raised me to care, to show kindness and respect, and that is what I will continue to do. My body changed, but the real me, on the inside, remained the same. It always will. I realized that family doesn't mean who you are related to. It doesn't mean who you share blood with, it doesn't always mean your mother, brother, grandpa, or father. It means the people who you can trust, the people who can trust you, too. It's the people who accept you for you for who you are, and you do the same to them. You do not accept me, nor trust me, and you are not my family. I don't know if my friends in the feudal era will accept me or not, but I know for a fact that I have a better chance there than here. Throughout everything you have told me, every tear you made me cry, I still respect you though. I know you are trying to protect your family, even if that means tearing it apart. I wrote some songs for you, as my goodbye," she replied to her mother's question. She managed to stay strong, no tears escaped her eyes. _

_"I wrote this for you, on your birthday. It seems like a pretty fitting goodbye, too," she said, almost as emotionless as Sesshomaru. She hid all her feelings, and for good reason._

_"__I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today," she finished, managing to bring tears to her mother's eyes. 

_"This one is for both of you," she muttered._

_"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' ?til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
(My wish for you)

This is my wish  
(My wish for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
(My wish for you)  
May all your dreams stay big  
(My wish for you)" she finished, this time even succeeding to make her younger brother cry.

_"So this is goodbye. There is a quote I heard, and it goes like this; 'The only people that you need in your life are the people who need you in theirs.' You obviously don't need me in your life, and I don't need you in mine. But Souta, Jii-chan, mother, I still love you and always will. I know you don't love me back, nobody does. Goodbye," she finished, leaving her mother speechless. She turned on her heel and jumped down the well, not looking back. _

_Upon arriving at the feudal era, she replaced her dark brown contacts, perfume, black gloves and headband, covering her true self. She just couldn't take any more rejection, so she went on to her friends in hopes of comfort._

*End of Flashback*

"Kagome! Where were you?" an excited Shippo rushed up, demanding an answer.

"Just taking a hot bath, Shippo!" she replied, nothing but the truth. She picked him up and ran towards the village, her friends awaiting her. Something that went unnoticed by her, though, was her headband flying off in the wind.

"K-Kagome?" Sango squealed, painfully reminding her of her brother. Her hands went to her head immediately, expecting the worst. The worst was there.

"No...no, not today. This can't be happening..." she whispered frantically, her life of lies falling apart. Adding to the pain of the moment, Inuyasha and Miroku marched in, seeing her true self.

"No! No, not now!" she half-screamed, turning and running away from the people that most likely would reject her like everyone else. She dashed to the only place she could think of, tears rushing from her eyes like a waterfall. She wanted nothing but to cry, to let go of her mask, to let the pain take over. Hell, that's all she could do. She couldn't face her friends again, at least not now. So she ran and ran, not stopping until she reached the river.

"Everyone hates me... I mean, how could they like me? I'm a freak, a monster. Even I hate myself..." she spoke to herself, between sobs. She was so depressed that she didn't realize the red clan hanyou approach.

"I don't hate you," he whispered quietly.

"Yes, you do. You tell Kikyo that every time you see her. I don't even know who I am anymore Inuyasha, but according to you, I'm just a useless shard-detector," she said quietly. She was done letting him win her over, at least that's what she thought.

"Ever thought that maybe she tricked me? Trying to get me to go to hell with her? You really think, wench, that I only think you're a damn shard-detector?" he yelled powerfully.

"Yes, that IS what I think. Because it's true," she softly replied.

"Well you're wrong! Okay? You're wrong! I will protect you forever, not because you're just a shard-collector!" he yelled.

"You... would?" her eyes met his as she asked her quiet question.

"Of course I would!" he finished loudly. Kagome cried, her head falling onto his shoulder. He didn't care, he let her slowly fall asleep in his arms.

Yeah, I know it seemed Inu/Kag right now, but do you think it will really stay that way when Kikyo comes around again? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R! 


End file.
